A wheel bearing unit is known that includes a wheel hub, two rolling-element bearings disposed at axial ends of the wheel hub, and an attachment unit. The attachment unit of this known wheel bearing unit is configured as a separate element from the wheel hub and is mounted at a location spaced from one axial end of the wheel hub. The attachment unit secures the two rolling-element bearings against falling out of the wheel hub and/or against falling away from a center of mass of the wheel bearing unit. The known attachment unit is a clamp ring that is disposed in the bores of the rolling-element bearings during transport of the wheel bearing unit. Grooves are provided in the inner rings of each bearing to engage the clamp ring, and the clamp ring secures the rolling element bearings against falling out.
It is also known to attach two rolling-element bearings of a wheel bearing unit to the wheel hub using cable ties that extend through the bores around the wheel hub of the wheel bearing unit.